Queen Ant
The Queen of the Ants, the Queen Ant rules over her kind. However, with the help of Promestein, the Grangold Kingdom was able to detain her for many years. Hooked up to various machines, her brainwaves forced labor upon the Ant Girls as well as other various monsters. As time passed, she became resentful of humanity for her incarceration and demands vengeance. After Luka spends a day within Grangold, the machines suddenly stop working and the monsters start rampaging on the humans. Alice tells him to leave it alone, and let them reap what they sow. Luka has the option of leaving Grangold, but can return whenever he wishes to and assist the kingdom. Fending off a Mud Golem Girl, an Automata Girl, and a trio of Ant Girls, the Queen Ant broadcasts to her fellow ants to leave Luka alone and chase after the escaping men while she personally deals with the fake hero. Alice, wondering how humanity captured the Queen Ant, leads Luka down the cellular where one of the workers is fixing the machine. Alice hypnotizes her to reveal the reason behind the Queen Ant's imprisonment. Receiving answers, Alice leaves to fetch the Grangold King. The Queen Ant soon appears, and refuses to back down. Being imprisoned for many years, she intends to rule over Grangold. Luka tries to stop her, and after a battle, she refuses to stand down. Before Luka deals the final blow, Alice steps in with the Grangold King. The Queen Ant recognizes her Lord, but Alice tells her it isn't important. The Grangold King then apologizes and promises to become the Queen Ant's slave, previously believed that monsters were unintelligent beings that could easily be ruled over. Alice and Luka convinces the Queen Ant to stand down, considering how her actions would be viewed by others. Encyclopedia Entry "A powerful monster that is Queen of the Ant Girls, she also boasts the most powerful magic of the insect monsters. She usually orders her Ant Girls to do her bidding, and remains in one place breeding. After finding a male wit high quality genes, she will continue to reproduce with him for a very long time. With her body specialized in reproducing, the Queen Ant spends three fourths of her day copulating witht he man. The other fourth is used for sleeping and eating. Since breeding is a biological imperative for her, she never wants to stop. Due to her specialization in breeding, her sexual organs are highly developed and efficient at extracting semen from her mate. In addition, she is able to become pregnant using the semen of any male creature to ensure the continuity of her line. But breeding with other creatures is used only in an emergency, as humans produce the highest quality offspring." Attacks Queen's Comfortable Mouth: Multiple hit attack with three strikes. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Queen's Soft Breasts: Multiple hit attack with three strikes. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Queen's Unmatched Skill: Multiple hit attack with five strikes. Will trigger chest and facial bukkake on losing. Eyes of Seduction: '''Status attack which causes Luka to be soaked in ecstasy. '''Queen's Stud: '''Attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up, only available if under temptation. Will trigger an internal bukkake on losing. Battle Overview The most powerful of the Ant Monsters, Queen Ant is a fairly hard battle to take on, the sheer amount of damage she can inflict in a single turn, plus her ability to end the battle quickly with inflicting temptation means that this is one battle that is best played defensively for the less hardcore players, saving SP for healing and summons. Her normal attacks themselves can be quite a problem on their own as they are mostly multiple hit techniques. '''Queen's Comfortable Mouth will hit three times, as will Queen's Soft Breasts while Queen's Unmatched Skill will hit a whole five times in quick succession. With that in mind, Gnome will be needed to soften the blows to a more comfortable level. Sylph is also a necessity as she can use Eyes of Seduction to make Luka fall for her, making her multiple attacks even more trouble as Luka will also cause damage to himself until he snaps out of the status. The Queen Ant is most dangerous if she manages to put Luka under temptation status for another reason: not only will the situation allow her to benefit from extra damage to Luka and deny his ability to attack back, but it will also enable her to use Queen's Stud '''which is a one-hit KO attack that has Luka taking advantage of her via vaginal intercourse (instead of the usual reverse), not relenting until his HP hits zero. If she bests Luka in battle, she will take him as a mating partner in the Queen's Room; she humiliates the Fake Hero with her various techniques to make various species ejaculate, including mammals, fish, birds and insects. Trivia *Despite Luka being the active party for '''Queen's Stud, which involves Luka dominating the Queen Ant with a vaginal intercourse instead of the usual reverse, the attack is nonetheless her own, seeing that Luka's actions are always based on the abilities of the monster and their selected attack, not vice-versa. *If Requested, Queen's Stud will not need Eyes of Seduction or the temptation status to activate it. *Queen Ant is one of the few enemies that does not have any way to bind the player. She also does not have any single-attack techniques. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2